1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of wind driven electricity generation.
2. Related Art
Wind as an alternate motive force for generating electricity has long provided an attractive alternative to conventional power generation techniques. The art has been limited by at least two technical difficulties. One is the inconsistency of the wind. Stated alternatively, there is a need in the art for extending the ability of wind driven electricity generation equipment to generate electricity beyond the time when the wind has dropped below velocities sufficient to turn generators. A corollary to this problem is overcoming the frictional resistance to supporting equipment that is large and massive enough to drive larger generating turbines.
Both of the long standing needs have a common denominator; that is the increased friction resistance inherent in using larger equipment capable of driving larger generators and also inherent with incorporating fly wheels for extended generation times. There is a need in the art for a wind driven electricity generating turbine having reduced friction support for its moving parts.
Separately, there is a need for a wind driven electricity generator that is not so structurally high, obtrusive and having such long blades that it interferes with bird life. Present windmills have long arms stationed atop towers that are tall enough to encroach upon the flight paths of birds and consequentially kill a number of them.
There is a continuing need in the electricity generating art for increasing durability and increasing economy such that electricity may be generated at a reduced cost.